


Harry and the hunters of Artemis

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Harry and Nico moments [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Wild Harry is regathering Souls in Kentucky he has a run-in with Artemis and her little Hunters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I know this doesn't involve Nico in the slightest but I'm trying to fill in some of the gaps.

Thalia Grace, the lieutenant of Artemis, kneeld behind a bush, with her bow half drawn. The hunt was tracking a monster through kentucky. They had been tracking the creature for a few days, and they finally had the creature cornerd.

this hunt the immortal girls we're blessed to have there lady Artemis with them for this one.

They had been hearing rumors for days about a three headed hellhound roaming mortal areas. And Hades to the daughter of Zeus it sounded a lot like Cerberus. The beast growled, She glanced over to where lady Artemis was crouching a few feet away. A bit further Phoebe was hiding.

She glanced around once more, checking where the girls were. And then she saul as Artemis signaled.

She flexed her fingers around her bow string getting ready to draw. Artemis signal to attack. The huntresses released their arrows.

But their arrows did nothing. Nothing!

"Hey! What are you huntresses doing to fluffy? " the hunters turned and stared as they saw the owner of the voice. A mail just stood there with his arms cross. And a black cloak fluttering in the breeze around his shoulders.

"Ugh, what does it look like BOY?." Phoebe said rolling her eyes, "We are hunting the monster."

The mail just stood there with a cocked eyebrow staring at the huntresses. " Well..." he glanced over to Artemis. " This is unacceptable." he whistled and the hellhound, Fluffy? happily walked over to him.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

The strange male smiled and gave a small bowed to Artemis. "My dear goddess of the moon. I am one who cause death a friend. My name is Harry Potter."

The moon goddess tensed and look shocked for a fraction of a second before resuming her previous pose and facial expression. she nodded. But some of her huntresses wasn't satisfied with that answer.

Phoebe growled out, "Answer my ladies question you male."

"Phoebe." Artemis warned. Thalia did not know what to make of this situation so she just stood and observed.

Artemis turned back to address the boy, No not a boy, But a strong warrior she could see. "what is this mon.. Dog doing here and not in Tartarus?" Artemis asked.

Harry pat the dog on its head. "She helps me with my work." he frowned as he rubbed behind the dogs ears. "We've been tracking a really stubborn soul for the past few days." He stopped and glared at them. " Each time we've gotten close to catching this spirit your little hunter group have came and interfered."

Artemis glanced at her girls before returning her gaze towards Harry. "I apologize if we have cause you any trouble friend of deaf."

Harry nodded and gave Artemis a nother small smile and bow. He walked away from the group of female huntresses and disappeared with a small 'pop'.

The group was silent for a moment and then Artemis spoke , " come on girls, let's go set up our camp."


End file.
